


the obligatorily shitty fake dating au

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Midtown (Band), The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake/Pretend Relationship, if i get the motivation to write more lol, just a bit of fun ig, more characters will hopefully be added, semi crack, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: “Dude. Chill. My parents aren’t dead, although maybe ill be after this weekend... ”“Explain.”“I uhhh may have lied to them and pretended i had a partner-”“YOU DID WHAT-”“And. Um. i may have said ill be bringing them round on saturday.”Pete put his head in his hands, and william winced. “William bloody beckett, you better be glad i love you, cause otherwise you’d be dead right now.”He nodded. there wasnt much you could say to that.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	the obligatorily shitty fake dating au

William was fucked. 

“I’m fucked. “ he told pete, who just nodded and continued texting. Some friend he was.

“No seriously pete. My life is ruined. I’m going to go and move to the antarctic and live out my life as a hermit. ”

He fell backwards onto the bed and sighed. Pete continued ignoring him, so he sighed louder. William frowned slightly, and nudged him with his foot. 

“Ow. Fucker. What was that for?”

“Were you even listening to me??”

“Uhhh-”

He threw his hands up. “Pete, i’m having a  _ crisis  _ here.”

The guy in question rolled his eyes, and begrudgingly put away his phone, before shifting slightly so he was facing william at the other end of the bed. “What sort of crisis are we talking about here? An ice-cream-and-mean-girls-marathon one or a write-angsty-poetry-and-cry-one?”

“Neither. Its a parent one this time, unfortunately.”

Pete immediately shifted into Concerned Friend mode. “What is it? Are they okay? They’re not dead, are they? Shit, i hope not, who’s gonna have to tell sisky?”

“Dude. Chill. My parents aren’t dead, although maybe ill be after this weekend... ”

“Explain.”

“I uhhh  _ may  _ have lied to them and pretended i had a partner-”

“YOU DID WHAT-”

“And. Um. i  _ may  _ have said ill be bringing them round on saturday.”

Pete put his head in his hands, and william winced. “William bloody beckett, you better be glad i love you, cause otherwise you’d be dead right now.”

He nodded. there wasnt much you could say to that.

* * *

“Please, for the love of god, tell me you’re joking.”

“Fuck off, its an amazing idea. Besides, you owe me the entertainment for helping you out with this.”

“motherfucker”

“Think about it” Pete pouted at him. “Who else would agree tp fake date you at such a short notice??”

“Fuck you, i’m beautiful.” William flicked his hair in order to prove his point. Pete nodded thoughtfully.

“I mean, sure, i guess, if you like that kinda thing, but thats not the point. The point is…..the point is that you need someone you can trust, someone who your parents know and like already. ” As if sensing william starting to consider it, he quickly continued. “And unless you wanna fake date sisky-”

“Ew dude what the fuck, he’s like my annoying kid brother- ”

“Exactly. You’re only other option is to fake date gabe. And-” He held up his hand “before you ask whether i can do it, remember that unlike you sad hoes i actually  _ have  _ a boyfriend who Mr and Mrs beckett have met.”

“........Yeah but i cant ask  _ gabe _ ”

“Why not”

“You know why you bastard, dont make me say it”

“I have no idea what your talking about”

“Do you enjoy this, watching me suffer?”

“What else are friends for, other than to cause you pain?”

William gritted his teeth. Pete raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“Istillslightlyhaveacrushonhim. There. Fine. you happy now?”

He grinned obnoxiously, as william buried his face in the pillows.

“So you’ll do it?”

“......you havent even asked gabe yet. He might say no.”

“If you think that, you obviously know him less well than i thought.”

William just groaned, and returned back to staring at the cushions, but he didn’t object to pete calling gabe and vicky t over so he counted that as a win.

This was gonna be interesting, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhkhkh this is shitty but its 3am and im tired lol,,,,,pls leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
